5 momentos contigo
by Lithuem
Summary: Sora simplemente era así. Espontaneo y cálido.
1. Abrazos

Bueno~~ aprovechando mis momentos de inspiración momentaneas pense en escribir algo de Kingdom Hearts. Y gracias a eso ha salido esto que seran una serie de drabbles de estos dos que tanto me gustan. Bueno no tengo mucho mas que decir aparte de que gracias a mi querido gatito por darme el titulo (L)

* * *

><p>Abrazo<p>

No eran raros los abrazos entre ellos. Nada raros. Siempre los iniciaba Sora. A veces le sorprendía apareciendo de la nada y abrazándole. Otras le veía correr desde un par de metros hasta lanzarse encima y colgarse casi literalmente de su cuello. También solía colgarse de su espalda rodeándole con los brazos los hombros pero no estaba seguro que aquello pudiera considerarse un abrazo realmente.

Pero había momentos como aquel. Momentos tranquilos en los que simplemente le mira y sonreía. Se acercaba a él con una calma extraña para Sora y simplemente rodeaba su cintura con los brazos. Un abrazo sencillo, suave y calmado pero sobretodo cálido, tan cálido como era Sora. Y normalmente eran los abrazos así los que le descolocaban y le hacían sentir extraño. No era incomodo, estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico con él, tampoco molesto o que le avergonzara que su mejor amigo le abrazara. Simplemente le hacían sentir extraño.

Sentía una ligera calidez recorrerle centrándose en su pecho donde Sora apoyaba siempre su mejilla y el necesitaba un par de segundos para reaccionar. Para devolverle un abrazo suave y apoyar la nariz en su pelo. Porque los abrazos SIEMPRE eran espontáneos tan naturales como lo era él, pero tremendamente cálidos porque Sora simplemente era así. Espontaneo y cálido.


	2. Manos

Manos

Ellos tenían una rutina que normalmente siempre se repetía. Bueno siempre tenía uno que otro cambio pero solía ser parecida todos los días.

Cada vez que se veían él echaba a correr hacia Riku, una sonrisa en los labios y la _**mano**_ en alto saludándole.

Corría por la playa entusiasmado hasta llegar a su lado. Un saludo rápido y una sonrisa antes de que la _**mano**_ de Riku se posara en su cabeza. Los dedos enredándose en su pelo castaño antes de revolverlos despeinándole más de lo que ya pudiera estar. Una protesta y risas antes de comenzar a caminar por la playa hasta reunirse con los demás.

No era extraño que con una mirada se prepararan antes de salir corriendo en una carrera por ver quién era el más rápido. Y aunque los dos estaban muy igualados en victorias y derrotas por el momento era Riku quien ganaba. Recuperaban el aire rápidamente antes de sentir la _**mano**_ de Riku dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Pero no había tiempo de más cuando todos ya se estaban acercando a ellos.

Las tardes eran todo lo tranquilas que podían ser con un grupo así. Juegos, risas, mas carreras por la playa, baños en el agua clara de la orilla de la isla… hasta que ellos dos se separaban nuevamente.

La _**mano**_ de Riku tendiéndole la espada de madera con una sonrisa de superioridad y el desafío en la mirada era suficiente para que se animara a empezar. Los golpes iban y venían haciendo sonar la madera al chocar. Pero fuera como fuera siempre, siempre acababa en el suelo con Riku como vencedor. Siempre. Gruñía adolorido por el golpe en el trasero y enfurruñado antes de que nuevamente la _**mano**_ de Riku se plantara ante sus ojos para ayudarle a levantarse.

A regañadientes la cogía sintiendo un tirón que de un salto le ponía de pie para volver con los demás. Porque ya era la hora de volver a casa. Empezaba a atardecer y los colores naranjas y morados se mezclaban con el azul, reflejándose en el agua mientras los botes los llevaban de nuevo a la isla principal.

Una despedida de todos y ellos se quedaban los últimos. El desafiándole nuevamente, hablando animadamente de que al día siguiente sería capaz de derrotarle. Que le devolvería cada golpe y caída en el trasero que había tenido que aguantar hasta que Riku estirara una de sus _**manos**_ pillándole la mejilla con los dedos y tirando. Un quejido y mas risas.

Estaban solos, no había nadie más que ellos en la playa con el sol prácticamente oculto sobre el mar mientras la pequeña discusión duraba un par de minutos más. El suficiente para que escucharan las llamadas a cenar.

Una última mirada sabiendo que se reunirían otra vez ahí al día siguiente y una despedida con la _**mano**_ en alto mientras se alejaban hablando a gritos.

Esa era la rutina de siempre.


End file.
